riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Acronyms and Abbreviations *''d20 Modern - d20M'' *''d20 Future - d20F'' *''d20 Past - d20P'' *''d20 Future Tech - d20FT'' *''d20 Future Cyberscape - d20FC'' *''d20 Unearthed Arcana - d20UA'' *''d20 Call of Cthulhu - d20CC'' *''Weird War II - WW2'' (any additional supplements WW2:DFA, for instance, for Dead From Above, or WW2:LRD for Land of the Rising Dead) *''Spycraft references: ''SC:x, such as SC:MEG for Spycraft: Modern Equipment Guide *''Modern Firearms Locker - MFL'' Step 1 - Generate Character Concept This does not have to be detailed; the concept "my character is a sniper" is sufficient. Detail is appreciated, but not mandatory. However, all further decisions are concept-based. Step 2 - Select Character Race Because some races will apply an effective character level (ECL), race selection precedes class selection. List of Approved Races (Pending d20 update) Step 3 - Roll Attributes Attribute rolls are 4d6, drop lowest single die; this may vary for non-human characters, which is why racial selection comes first. Step 4 - Select Class Taking into account any ECL from step 2, select up to four class levels. Three of these are so-called "phantom" levels; they do not count for experience totals. ECL comes out of phantom levels, not real levels. List of Approved Classes (Pending d20 update) Step 4a - Occupation The character's prior occupation may provide bonus feats or additional class skills; it definitely provides a wealth-bonus modifier and should fit with the character's background. Step 4b - Talents Talents are innate features for the base classes. Select based on the appropriate information found in d20 Modern (d20M). Step 4c - Feats Feat selection is class-dependent; if the character has enough levels in a given class, he may start with as many as five initial feats, plus background feats (one for a pulse, one for being human, one for the three "phantom" levels, one for second level in a base class, and one for fourth level in a base class). The following feats are considered part of the training package so far: *Personal Firearms Proficiency *Armor Proficiency: Light, Medium, Heavy *Mecha Operation: Power Armor Step 4d - Skills Skills should be selected based on character level, as determined from ECL and class selection. Skills are also class-dependent, though some skills are recognized as class skills, including: *Perception *Stealth Characters are not automatically literate; Literacy, like Speak Language, is a skill that must be learned. Step 4e - Hit Points Hit points at first level are considered the maximum for the classes chosen, plus constitution modifier, including phantom levels; if a character has all four levels invested in Tough Hero, for instance, and no constitution modifier, he starts with 40 hit points (plus Toughness, talents, or other modifiers that apply). Step 4f - Wealth and Equipment The character's initial wealth bonus is determined as follows: #Roll 2d4. #Add the appropriate background wealth bonus. #Roll one Profession check as described in d20M. Characters start off with the Basic Grunt Bundle; acquisition of further gear is either by GM fiat, or by rolling a d20 check, modified by wealth bonus, against the equipment's Wealth DC, modified by legality and GM fiat. Step 5 - Extras Step 5a - Psionics Any character may be psychic if they take the Wild Talent feat; psionic-race characters (psi-stalkers, mutant animals, other psychics pending GM approval) start with the Wild Talent feat and some innate psionic abilities. Step 5b - Mutation Mutations from d20F may be taken; however, the mutations must not make the character look or behave in a substantially inhuman way. Faceted eyes, for instance, are not viable. Step 5c - Cybernetics Cybernetics are acquired as equipment as specified in d20F and including the gadgets in d20FC; however, the following rules apply: *The "A Piece of Your Soul" rules from d20FC are the governing model for acquiring cybernetic parts. *Psionic characters have half of their CON modifier for the purposes of determining how many implants they may accept. *Magic users calculate their CON modifier for cybernetics using half their CON score. Unless a mage has a CON of 24+, he is unlikely to use cybernetics. The exceptions are magical or wetware cybernetic equivalents which can be tailored to their user. Wealth DCs for these items are 5 higher than the base item. Step 5d - Sanity Characters start off with a number of Sanity points equal to their Wisdom attribute, multiplied by five (Wis x 5). Step 6 - Submit Character for Approval Submit character to GM for approval or revision. This is probably the step that will take the least time and work; if it does not look badly out of order, it will probably be approved. Category:Statistics